This invention relates to a mounting bracket. In particular it is concerned with a mounting bracket whereby a relatively heavy unit can be readily mounted to enable the unit to function in a required way with a pre-determined alignment. A typical such unit is a video projector though the invention is not limited to a mounting unit for such a projector.
For the purposes of projecting a video recording or program there are advantages to having a video projector mounted well above the head height of a standing viewer. Typically in a hotel, conference centre or viewing room a mounting bracket at a relatively high locations provides for a projector attached to it to display on a screen without the projected image being interrupted by the passage of a late arrival. However the provision of a high mounting bracket can cause access and alignment problems when a projector is to be mounted by means of the bracket. In addition the bracket while allowing for the ready alignment of an attached projector should also provide for the ready mounting and dismounting of the projector so that when the projector is not to be used for a period the projector can be readily recovered from the bracket for storage in a secure environment.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a mounting unit for a attaching a working unit such as a video projector to a mounting surface which can be horizontal or vertical or at some angle intermediate the horizontal and the vertical comprising:
an anchorage whereby the unit can be attached to the mounting surface;
a beam;
a carrier comprising in combination a holding plate and a mounting plate; the carrier being adapted to provide for the attachment of a working unit to the mounting plate;
a first pivot whereby a first end of the beam is pivotably attached to the anchorage to enable the beam to pivot about a first axis;
a second pivot whereby the other end of the beam to the first end is pivotably attached to the holding plate to enable the holding plate to pivot about a second axis parallel to the first axis;
a third pivot whereby the holding plate can pivot about a third axis perpendicular to the second axis;
a fourth pivot whereby the holding plate can pivot about a fourth axis perpendicular to the second and third axis;
the carrier including means whereby the mounting plate can be rotated about an fifth axis parallel to the holding plate.
In a first preferred version of the present invention the mounting plate is coupled to the holding plate by way of a bayonet connection providing for the mounting plate to be rotatable about a mounting axis defined by the holding plate from a first position where the mounting plate can be presented to, and engaged with, the holding plate and a second position and a locking means whereby, at least with the mounting plate in the second position, the mounting plate and the holding plate are locked against rotation about the mounting axis. Typically the bayonet connection is adapted so as to provide that, except when the mounting plate is in the second position, the mounting plate and the holding plate are engaged to provide for rotation of the mounting plate about the mounting axis relative to the holding plate.
In a second preferred version of the present invention the beam is telescopic and variable in length to provide for maximum and minimum separation of the first axis and the second axis.
According to a third preferred version of the present invention the beam is adapted to provide for a first configuration the first end of the beam acts to engage the anchorage so as to provide for two operating positions for the mounting unit:
a first stable operating position wherein the beam is at right angles to the anchorage; and
a second stable operating position where the beam is at a pre-determined angle other than a right angle to the anchorage.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a mounting unit according to the first aspect wherein the mounting plate is engaged with a load, such as a video projector.
According to a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a mounting unit according to the first or the second aspect wherein the anchorage is mounted on a surface selected from a group comprising: a horizontal surface, a vertical surface or a surface lying between a horizontal surface and a vertical surface.